ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Britten111
New Archetype Hey Everyone~ :D I was thinking fo creating a new Archtype. It has about 5 cards in it already, but I need help creating a page for it. ^^ I dont understand the template too much as I did with the cards and the Character maker ^^'. Any help is MUCH appreciated ^^ :D Meep and Hugs! ^^ Card Which cards? I'm really wondering and I'm really curious of your drawings. Simply upload your drawing in my site (the link is simply to upload), then I'll make the card by using a program I use pretty frequently (Magic Set Editor 2, google it xD), then done. And, btw, when the cards are finished, your name will appear on the card (in the bottom xD) LionHeartKIng (talk) 15:07, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Britten: XD Oh, you can decide the card ^^ Just choose one of your cards with out a picture and i just draw a picture for it ^^ Or we can create a new card together ^^ OK, teh list: Number 89: Gymnastic HERO - Triple Fold Silent Honor ARKANGEL Number 55: Burning Charioteer Number 38: Shining Judgment Knight (lol, it has the same number as yours) That's all for now. LionHeartKIng (talk) 15:24, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Briten: XD Thank you. I am thinking of doing Number 55. Before I do, is there a certin design that you want for him, cause if not I have an idea in my head. ^^ i also use MS paint, i hope thats alright ^^ Nothing that specific. Also, painting is more of a "talent" imo. I suck at drawing in general, from childhood ages. LionHeartKIng (talk) 16:34, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey LionHeartKing :D I am almost done your picture, I am coloring it. if you would like to see it so far, just tell me ^^ Thank you ^^ Britten111 (talk) 14:39, August 28, 2014 (UTC) I wanted to see the progress of my requests. Remember, upload them here, then I will see. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:54, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Okay...I think I uploaded it. Is it uploaded? ^^ Britten111 (talk) 15:08, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Never mind it uploaded ^^ Britten111 (talk) 15:09, August 28, 2014 (UTC) OK. LionHeartKIng (talk) 15:19, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Is there any colors that you would like/ to change anything? ^^ Britten111 (talk) 15:23, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Nothing that special. Also, Silent Honor ARKANGEL must have a halo. LionHeartKIng (talk) 15:39, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Art Request You do good work. Any chance I could make a request? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 17:38, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh! Of course! ^^ What is your request? ^^ Britten111 (talk) 14:51, August 17, 2014 (UTC) What are my requests going? LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:55, August 17, 2014 (UTC) I can do more then 1 request at a time. ^^ Yours is coming soon, LionHeart, I only need to color it and outline the lineart in black ^^ Britten111 (talk) 15:01, August 17, 2014 (UTC) I wondered if you could draw my Barian character Farakad, I'm interested to see if my choices in his design come out alright on paper. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 17:00, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Britten: I could try. ^^ Thank you for requesting ^^ Britten111 (talk) 02:06, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Not trying to rush you, just mildly curious on your progress? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 16:48, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I havent been on in quite a bit ^^' Britten111 (talk) 21:42, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering, did you complete Mia's drawing? I was curious of seeing her. 17:30, September 18, 2014 (UTC)